Left Alone
by ceo1196
Summary: Left at an orphanage when she was a baby, Isabelle searches to find her place in Wizarding society...that is until she faces the revelation of who her real parents are, and the mystery of why she was left at that orphanage.
1. Prologue

**Hi :) this is my first fanfiction ever, so help is greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

The cloaked figure walked into the little girl's green and silver bedroom, the one-month old sleeping soundly in her extravagant crib. This would be her last night here, though, and the figure hesitated at that thought. _Am I doing the right thing?_ wondering as she walked nearer to the crib. Scooping up the sleeping bundle, she sighed, brushed her black hair back and kissed the baby's forehead. "This is for the best…Isabelle."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Izzy!" Her name aroused her from her deep reading and looked up at the brown haired girl who stood in front of her with a curious look. Rolling her eyes at the smirk, she responded,

"What is it, Dest?"

Her best friend, Destiny Anne Colins, the most obnoxious eleven year old stood in front of her. "Miss Beth wants to see us both, says we have a visitor. Oh, don't you hope that they're looking to adopt one of us? Or both? That would be magnificent, don't you think?" If she had been younger and not such a lady, she would've been bouncing with excitement.

"I doubt that someone would want TWO eleven year old daughters, especially when one is a bit bonkers," smiling at her, setting the book down and getting up from her bed at the orphanage. Unfortunately, the two lively girls lived in the Rockdale Orphanage in a small town in England, where they receive more children in than those getting adopted.

"Oh, well, you can work on fixing that. But you know, it could be from all the books you read, why not come and play games with us or something! You always sit up here and read, come socialize, be the life of the party-!"

"You know I like to be alone up here, plus…most of them don't like me. They think I'm a freak cause of…everything that happens when I'm around."

"That stuff happens with me too, and they still talk to me, come on you can't stay up here and mope around all the time. There's a game tonight for free at the school, they're playing football, come and watch with us! You used to be so good at it-"

"Yeah, until I kicked the ball and it broke three of the other goalies ribs and everyone called me a freak."

"Well…at least come watch, for me? Please? I need my sissy there…" Giving her best friend the pouting face, Iz sighed, and after a little hesitation,

"Alright, alright I'll come. As long as you stop pestering me!" They had finally reached the mistress' office near the front foyer. Smoothing her skirt she walked in to find a man with a long beard and long white hair sitting on one of the chairs across from their beloved Miss Beth.

"Ah, here they are Mr. Dumbledore! This is Isabelle and Destiny, girls this is Mr. Dumbledore, he wanted to talk to you about a school for a few seconds. I'll leave you to it, then, sir," not realizing he didn't want her to be there, as she was a muggle.

"Actually, Mrs. Coles-"

"Call me Elizabeth, Mr. Dumbledore-"

"Well then, Elizabeth, I would actually like to have a talk with them alone about the school, in case they feel they need any adult approval. It will only be a few minutes," he assured with his twinkling eyes and charming smile. The middle aged woman nodded and stood, giving the two eleven year olds a smile that said plainly 'good luck and behave'. She exited the room, closing the wooden door behind them.

"Please sit, both of you. Would you like a lemon drop? I'm sure your Mistress won't mind it." Both girls shook their heads no, looking rather shy and quiet, waiting to hear the strange man speak. "Alright then, I'll just get on with it. Now, you both are very talented young girls, but in a way I am sure neither of you realize."

"What do you mean sir?" Izzy asked quietly, not usually one to speak out but her curiosity getting the better of her. Destiny looked as intrigued as her, waiting for the answer.

"Well now, we'll get to that," with his smile. "My first main order of business of coming here was to, in fact, deliver you two these letters of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Holding the two letters out for them to take, they both believed they misheard him when he spoke about the witchcraft and wizardry.

Both girls glanced at each other before glancing back down at it and slowly undoing the odd red seal. Opening it, Iz pulled the parchment paper out, noting how funny it felt in her hands, and began to read the letter:

_Dear Ms. Isabelle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Looking up at the man before her with a confused expression, Destiny was still reading hers. Glancing back down she took out another sheet of paper about a school fund for those who could not pay for the supplies. She read the supplies list but then looked up, breaking the silence,

"Is this a joke or something? Magic…magic isn't real!" Trying to be rational on this, facts were that magic WASN'T real, but that hadn't ever stopped her from secretly wishing it was.

"In fact, it is very real. I'm sorry, by the way, about the heading, ms. Isabelle, but we do not know your last name, now do we?" She just looked at him stunned, it couldn't be true!

"S-sir…magic…really is real then?" Destiny asked, dumbfounded as she looked up at the old man.

"Indeed it is, and you both are witches. Do you need me to prove it?" Neither answered, both partially scared at what might happen. He smiled reassuringly at them, glancing at the desk, then back to them. They watched as Miss Beth's favorite peacock feather pen floated into the air and began to write:

"Magic is real. I will be back to meet you both with your decisions on July 31. I await your answer." It was gently lowered back to the desk and both girls sat stunned staring at where the ink was slowly disappearing. Both were speechless as they turned back to look at the man sitting there calmly gazing at them with his blue eyes. He stood, nodding to them and left the room, both still holding their letters watching as he disappeared behind the closing door.

**Please review! Any criticism? Or comments? And questions?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Magic isn't real, Dest, we've already covered this," Iz told her exasperatedly as they walked toward the local playground where the football game was to be held.

"Izzy you SAW what he did in Miss Beth's office! You can't deny it, plus the letter!"

"It's not logical, it's not real!" They reached the side stands where there was a group of 20 kids watching as the two teams came out. Since they were around others they stopped their arguing and turned to the field.

The one team consisted of mainly the boys from the orphanage, lined up to meet the other team from the secondary school nearby, who carried the brand new black-and-white football. Most of the kids on the sidelines watching cheered for those from the school football team, as they'd won all the previous games they faced. But the orphanage team had some pretty fast and strong players. It was obvious that it would be a head-on game.

As of half way thru the game, a light sprinkle from the overcast sky came down on the game, but they didn't stop. It was tied two to two. Everyone watched as the ball was kicked back and forth along the field.

"Iz, come on, over there we can see better!" Dest shouted over the other fans, pulling her along to the other side of the field where only a few other people were standing. But just as they reached their spot one of the hardest kickers from the school team kicked the ball at another player but he missed the pass and it came flying straight at the two girls.

As Dest screamed, waiting for the broken nose that was sure to come, Iz was only frozen there, watching the ball come closer. But it never hit them. By some power or something, it bounced back just as hard as it was hit, but there was nothing there to have done it. People had stopped to watch what would happen, but all were staring dumbfounded at the two girls, probably all thinking, _How the bloody hell did that just happen?_

"I-izzy, w-what was that?" Dest whispered to me, eyes wide, everyone still watching them.

"I-I don't know, I-I-" Taking one last look around at everyone, she turned and started away as quick as she could. But only after a few steps she heard one yell,

"Freak! What do you think you are?" Turning, one of the school boys started it up, but it quickly spread to that of the others, and soon enough even most the orphanage boys took it up. Dest stood there, mortified, not knowing what to do at first but then it dawned on her. Glaring at everyone else she walked over and stood next to Iz.

"Come on, let's go," grabbing her best friends arm, Destiny pulled Iz away and took the fastest way back to the orphanage, by which time it was pouring rain, hiding Iz's true tears. "…Iz? You alright?"

"…that's what we both are…f-freaks…" She whispered in response, looking away from her sis.

"No. We're special. We're magical. We're witches. That's what we are, and this just proved it. We aren't freaks…sissy…" Iz looked up, tears still in her eyes and Dest hugged her tight.

"T-Thanks, Dest, thanks…a lot. Sisters forever?" Destiny nodded and hugged her tighter before releasing her.

"Sisters forever, just…know how lucky you are I hugged you, you know I-"

"Don't like hugs? Yeah, think I got that," with a watery smirk.

"Come on, inside, I want to play a game of chess. Now." But they just both laughed, heading upstairs into the girls wing and entered their room that they shared together.

~ : ~

It was only a few weeks later, a few days before the strange man was to appear, that changed Izzy's life for forever. The man, his well-used brown hat laying on his sandy blond and brown hair walked from the block over into the orphanage. He was still worn out from the week ago, where the full moon had shone brilliantly in the sky and he'd let out tortured cries. He hadn't had the potion again, and still had the scars from his own doing.

Walking in, opening the door he glanced around the front foyer, taking in the decorations. He'd finally convinced himself that he really did want some sort of child of his own, the only problem was that he couldn't even find someone to give him a true job. Startling him from his thoughts he gazed at the doorway where a woman stood of the middle age.

"Hello, sir, can I help you? My name is Elizabeth Coles, and I am the mistress of this orphanage."

"Oh, yes, hello, I…I'm here, looking to adopt." A bit unsurely, but he managed to get out his offer and he wouldn't back down. He was going to adopt today, but he first had to check up on two girls his previous Headmaster had asked him to.

"Any age you're looking for, sir?" Happy, hoping one of the many children would find a nice family today.

"Well, first, I was wondering about girls, ten or eleven years old?"

"Follow me, sir, but first…your name please?" Glancing at the hazel eyed man, who smiled at her.

"Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you," nodding at her, still smiling, he followed her through the doorway. Walking through the plain stone hallways, he glanced in the passing rooms to see children of various ages doing different activities on this depressing day. Miss Beth led him to the plain wooden doorway that was the means of privacy for Iz and Dest. Knocking, she called to the girls,

"Destiny, Isabelle, you have a different visitor, may we come in?"

Looking up from their game of chess, she let her gaze sweep the room quickly to make sure it was clean, stood and opened the door. "Hi Miss Beth, is Mr. Dumbledore-" But she stopped talking as she noticed Lupin standing there, watching her with interest. Destiny came and joined her at the door, looking curious at him, complete opposite of the shy Iz.

"No, Isabelle, this though is Mr. Lupin, he's interested in adopting. May we come in?" Destiny nodded and pulled Iz back and out of the way as the two adults walked in. Lupin observed the room as well, taking note of both beds, both made but the one with sports stuff on it, the other with an adult-level-looking book. He turned back to the girls that his previous Headmaster had visited and smiled.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you both."

"I'll just leave the two of you to greet him with respect, alright? Destiny?" Giving the out-going girl an extra look but smiling as she adored them both, and left the room.

"So…how are the two of you? I'd like to be honest, my first purpose here isn't to adopt, I've come as a check-up on your decision. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to see if you've been thinking about it at all, and-"

"And you want to know whether or not we're going to be going to Hogwarts." Iz finished before blushing slightly and looking down, overly shy and quiet, letting her dark curly waves fall into her face.

"If…it means anything, sir, both of us have decided that…that we wanna take up the opportunity," Dest said with an air of hesitancy, just in case.

Moony smiled at both of them and nodded. "I'm sure you both will be fine additions to the school, and, if I might add as a former student, you'll love it." Destiny smiled back at him full strength, and began asking questions about every little thing from what sports were there to the amount of work. When she was basically done with the questions there was a small pause before Iz glanced up and asked in a quiet tone,

"Is…is there a library?" Moony nodded, smiling at the hazel eyed girl. "How many books do you think?"

"Quite a lot, I'd say. There are some that you aren't allowed to read but there are plenty for any interest. Do you like reading, Isabelle?"

"A lot, and…and you can call me Izzy, that's what Dest and Miss Beth call me. Thank you, Mr. Lupin," smiling at him, brushing her curls away to match his gaze before looking away again. Though neither of the girls noticed, Moony's smile seemed to soften as well as grow bigger as he glanced at Iz. But as neither had any more questions, he stood up from where they'd sat.

"Well, I'll hope to see you both very soon, and I'm sure professor Dumbledore will return in a few days time to come receive your final answer. Goodbye, Destiny, Izzy." He smiled at them both before closing the door.

"Well, Mr. Lupin?" Miss Beth inquired, having been waiting in the foyer.

"I'm…not sure yet, but thank you for your time. I'm actually a…friend of Mr. Dumbledore, who came through here only a few days ago. He asked me to check on their decision, and he will be back in a few days, I am sure. Thank you," nods to her and walks out the door before she can say anything more. After walking a few steps, no Muggles around, he stopped and prepared to Apparate, his last thought about the quiet black-haired girl he'd met only a few minutes before.

**Just to note, I've never been to an orphanage but that wass what I thought would happen… :D Oh, and a little background on Dest: She was left at the orphanage when she was a toddler after her parents died in an accident.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long absence but school started and I got busy. Extra long chapter!**

Izzy woke up early the next morning, partially because she was a 'morning bird' but also because of her nightmare. She kept a journal of them all, but they were half the time about one thing only: her parents. This one had been different, though, from any other she had ever had.

It had started out similar to the others, a woman in the dark, with dark, curly, soft hair coming into her room and saying her name in a whisper. But this time, she'd done something different, she'd been 'magic.' After writing this all down, she'd gotten up and gotten herself ready for the day.

Destiny woke up a few hours later, more a 'night owl' than Iz, and they'd headed down to breakfast together. But as they were just finishing their home-made waffles a visitor arrived for them, unexpected. Miss Beth had been called out first by the receptionist at the front, and returned smiling,

"Isabelle, Destiny? You have another visitor, can you come please?" The two glanced at each other, sure it was Professor Dumbledore and walked out, ignoring the other kids gazes and glares. Reaching the hall they were showed into the office once more only to see-

"Hello Izzy, Dest," his welcoming smile shining, Moony's eyes brighter now than the day before.

"Mr. Lupin! What are you doing here?" Destiny got the first word out, as always. She was just as happy to see him as he was to see them.

"I thought since you told me you both were planning on attending the school, I would let the Headmaster know and he asked me to take you shopping for school supplies. So…what do you say?"

"But…our supplies? Mr. Lupin, we don't have money to…and we don't even know where to get the stuff! I was looking at it, and some of it is quite…odd." Izzy answered, pulling the letter she'd been keeping with her almost everywhere. "Like this-?"

"Don't worry, I know just the place," as he winked at them. "And it is school fund for the supplies, I've got it," patting his pocket, he stood from the chair.

"Awesome," Destiny smirked, Izzy just smiling, as they both stood along with Moony. After he cleared it with Miss Beth, they got their coats, and walked outside into their little bit of freedom. Destiny started off asking questions she'd come up with over night, unable to stop talking.

"Alright, alright, you can ask me more later," Moony answered with a smirk. "Now's the fun part. I'll give you a choice, because there's two or more ways to get to where we're going. We can ride a bus there, or…we can use magic again and get there quicker."

"Magic, please," Izzy responded first, quietly looking up. The first time he'd shown them the magic had set a thrill through her, and she wanted to see if it did so again. Destiny just nodded in response, wanting to get there as quick as possible.

"Alright, grab my arm. And hold your breath when I say three, ok?" Both girls nodded and took an arm. "One…two…-"

"Wait, Mr. Lupin, what's exactly going to…happen?" Izzy questioned before biting her lip, meeting his eyes.

"I…well, it's called Apparation. You'll feel like you're being pulled through a little tube, and you might feel sick, but it won't last long, and the more times you do it the more you get used to it." She nodded when she understood, and he began counting again, making sure no Muggles noticed, heard their intake of breath on his 'three' and Apparated them to Diagon Alley.

~ : ~

Izzy's eyes widened as she looked around the street. She couldn't help but smile as she saw a book store down the road, an ice cream parlor across from it, and more stores than she ever thought could be on one street. Glancing up at Moony, she saw him with an amused smirk at her reaction, and she blushed slightly in embarrassment, realizing how childish she'd acted.

"Come on, let's get a move on and get the necessities, then we can go around and look for fun. Destiny, come on," as the brown haired girl turned away from watching other students as they did their school shopping. They went to the necessary shops, buying potion ingredients, and other items on their school list. They entered a shop to see hundreds of robes of every color.

"This way, over here," Moony said, leading them to the Hogwarts robes section. Iz took in the robes, realizing they were second-hand. She sighed, thinking Moony didn't see, but didn't complain. It was better than nothing, and she'd gotten used to wearing old things. Both girls tried a few on, Destiny not really liking them, as she preferred her jeans and too tight t-shirts, but Iz felt comfortable in them, making her feel strangely whole. As she thought about it, the whole realization of her being a witch made her feel more like herself, who she was supposed to be. They bought a few pairs for each girl and walked out of the shop, but just as they were turning to go to the book store something caught Dest's eye.

"What's that!" she exclaimed, seeing a group of kids surrounding a show window in a nearby shop. You could just barely see the top of the newest broom, the Nimbus 2000, and before she could have her question answered she ran off to the window.

"Destiny!" Izzy called, beginning to go after her but Moony just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be there when we come back, I know from experience. Come on, we'll get her books as well," and they started toward the book store. Still having to buy them second hand, they found everything they needed in a short while. Unable to help herself, she searched the shelves for other books to read, and, finding one, sat down beginning to read the wizard story.

Just remembering he was supposed to be getting them wands, he looked up to find her sitting there, reading, and couldn't help but smile more. Walking over he asked softly, "Is it a good book?"

She looked up, startled, "Erm…yes, it's really good actually…is it time to go already?" She was almost pouting, only getting through the first chapter in the thicker fiction book, and she really wanted to finish it.

"Unfortunately," watching as she sighed and closed the book.

"And…we can't get it?" But already knowing the answer she stood and walked back over to the rack it had been on, placing it down, looking at it longingly. Moony suddenly felt extremely bad, he knew how much books meant to him, at least, and she seemed to think of them similarly like him. Making a quick decision as she turned, hiding her true feelings and giving a little smile, he walked past her, picked up the book and went for the desk.

"One more book, please," sliding it over. But the lady who owned the store had seen the whole thing and came up to the register, smiling nicely, "Have it for free, it's alright, as long as you come back some time and tell me how much you like it." The lady looked at Iz, who had followed Moony, and she nodded, smiling a lot more as Moony offered her the book. But before accepting it she walked around the counter and hugged the nice lady.

"Thank you!" Iz whispered happily before running back and taking the book, unable to wait until she got back to the orphanage and read it. Moony thanked her again and walked out of the store, glancing around for Destiny now, so they could both get their wands.

"She's inside that store," pointing to a sports looking store, but a picture of a sport Iz didn't know. "What…what sport are they playing? On there?"

"It's called-"

"Quidditch! And it's the best sport ever, even better than football! You fly around on brooms, and you try and get this ball, called a Quaffle, through one of the three hoops and-!" Destiny ran up to them in a hysteric frenzy, unable to stop smiling, her eyes bright with this new game.

"Alright, alright! That's enough, my head hurts," Iz responded but in a teasing sort of way, smirking at Dest. She lightly punched her sissy's shoulder before both laughing.

"Well, unfortunately you have to take flying lessons first, and then you can try out for the team in your Second Year. But don't worry, I'm sure if you get close enough to the teacher they'll let you practice and learn the sport," Moony told her, smiling as he remembered his own days in school, his best friends frenzies about all the new Quidditch stuff. Destiny's smile came back, and she vowed to be the best Quidditch player there ever was.

"Well, come on, one more stop before I'll treat you to some ice cream," leading them over to Ollivander's. Walking in the store, there was a black haired boy with green emerald eyes standing there, waiting for the man to come back out with another wand, but worrying that he'd only break another object. Glancing back, he saw two others enter with another man, and immediately got more nervous. Glancing up he met the man's eyes before looking away, hearing Ollivander return.

"Here…let's try…this one," almost cautiously, the old man handed it to the boy, who, when taking it, felt warmth spread through his fingers. He smiled, and both Iz and Dest watched as he flicked his wand and the curtains behind them shut and then opened. "Curious…and peculiar…very peculiar…"

"Oi, Harry!" Iz turned to see a huge man outside the window with an owl in a cage in his one hand. It was pure white and beautiful, and she didn't want to take her eyes off of the creature. But Harry crossed her vision, after paying for the wand, and she blinked, watching him go. Destiny got her wand on the first try, happily smiling as she held it in her hands, oak with unicorn hair.

As Dest stepped back, Iz stepped up, slightly nervous now. _What if none of them work for me! Or worse, I break it and have to pay for it anyways!_ But glancing at Moony, she set her face and walked closer.

Watching her, he met her eyes, remembering them and a girl just like her from more than twenty years before, though a different person with the same eyes. Not saying anything, he said, "Your name?"

"I-Is…Isabelle, mister," looking up with a little confidence, his look having shattered her bravery. He nodded and turned, searching the shelves for the correct one.

It took over five tries before the desk actually began to spark on fire. She felt so ashamed at herself, she didn't know what to do, but he said it was alright. Taking one last look at her, he searched for a mix between two wands he knew well.

"Willow, banshee hair and dragon heartstring, flexible but powerful. Give it a try," Ollivander nodded, stepping back watching as he saw the effect. Iz's eyes lit as she felt a familiar sensation through her veins. Smiling, she swished her wand and a pile of papers on the desk organized itself into a neat pile. She looked at Ollivander and nodded, who returned the gaze with a curious look but an accepting smile.

Moony stepped up and paid, but Iz continued to glance and see Mr. Ollivander watching her, as if she were incredibly different. It made her feel self-conscious and she moved to stand next to Dest, who was staring out the window at the group of boys she'd met.

"Not that it's my business, Mr. Lupin, but who is it you brought with you today?" Mr. Ollivander asked, glancing back over at the girls again.

"Just two girls from an orphanage, Destiny Coles and Isabelle…well she doesn't know her last name," glancing with him and sighing, both of them seeming like such good kids. He finished paying, Mr. Ollivander nodding to him and the three walked out the door.

"Now, how about some ice cream? Sound good-?"

"Wait! I want ice cream but can I go look in the Quidditch store again, one more time please please please please-!" Destiny asked, eyes bright having been staring at it even from the wand shop.

"Oh, alright, meet us in the ice cream parlor afterwards, and don't doddle-" but she had already taken off.

"I'm sorry about her, she just lives for sports and all-" Izzy said quietly, apologetically still thinking about how Mr. Ollivander had looked at her like he knew who she was.

"Everything alright, Izzy?" Noticing her quietness, put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. She started to answer but Moony shook his head and replied, "We'll talk about this over some ice cream, ok?"

Izzy hesitantly nodded, not sure if she wanted to talk about it but followed him into Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. After order a cone with pistachio for Iz and chocolate for Moony, they sat a table waiting for Dest. Moony watched her as she ate quietly, but she felt his gaze all along. Half way through eating she glanced up with a questioning gaze and he leaned back.

"What's bothering you?" he asked straight and to the point. She again hesitated but sighed.

"Just…that man looked at me like he knew me…and…it reminded me of my dream last night…" Izzy answered quietly, staring at her ice cream as if willing it to dance.

"Oh…well Mr. Ollivander knows everyone who's ever gotten a wand at his shop. He looks at people like that all the time, don't worry sweetie… But what about this dream of yours? Did it bother you?"

Izzy bit her lip before nodding slowly. "Kind of, I don't know…it just… It was about my parents…at first…my mum with her bushy black hair, her whispering my name in a dark room…" She paused a second, continuing to stare at the ice cream, playing with a chain around her neck, the necklace she never took off as long as she could help it. Moony noticed it and gestured toward it, wondering,

"What's that?"

"Just…it's the only thing I have…that my parents left me…locket…says my name on it…" she said, getting quieter almost mumbling. He held his hand out and saw the pure silver with a small inscription on it. "Isabelle Meissa?" he read aloud as she nodded.

"My full name, or as much as I know of it. I wear it everywhere…" he voice trailing off as she played with it in one hand, blushing slightly feeling shy.

"Well…how's Muggle school gone for you these past few years?" Moony asked just smiling nicely at her changing the subject.

"Erm…good, I suppose. I don't know…I was top of almost every class except gym… But a school for magic must be different right?" She questioned trying to skid around the point of her classmates before he asked, but he knew it bothered her.

"Did a lot of them not like you, Izzy?" She looked up startled at him before shaking her head truthfully.

"And what about the orphanage, don't the girls or boys there like you? Destiny does quite obviously, but any others?" She hesitated, as if trying to decide whether or not to lie, before shaking her head and whispering so low he wouldn't have caught it without his werewolf hearing.

"No, they all hate me. No one likes me because they think I'm a freak cause I like to read all day and now this, my magic… And…and I only have Dest and I'm terrified she'll leave, but other than that…I don't have a real family…I wish I did, someone to love me, a REAL parent to count on, to please, to…to fight with…" She glanced up giving a watery smile as tears threatened to fall, she had thought about this a lot lately. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far-"

"Never be sorry for being open with your feelings, Isabelle. Alright?" He reached out wiping a few tears away and holding her check paternally, caring for her, before pulling back and giving her a tissue. "Come on, let's find Destiny, it's almost time to get you back to the orphanage." He moved along swiftly, thinking, not realizing he was leaving Izzy behind a bit.

She had thought he was truly caring, and she realized she wanted him to adopt her. But he had just got up and walked away, forgetting her. She sighed and caught up to him quickly, passing stores to reach the Quidditch supplies one. Inside Dest was continuing to ask questions on the game, learning the different teams, and one boy gave her a book.

"Destiny, come on," Moony called out to her so she knew where they were. She glanced up and nodded then back to the boy, hugged him and ran off with the book.

"Oh my God! Look, look! This book has like ALL the best Quidditch players ever! Seamus was telling me-!"

"Tell us more as we walk, Destiny," Moony said as they walked toward a good Apparation point. She didn't stop talking all the way there, not even seeming to pause for breath. She finally stopped after about ten minutes and looked at the two of them for approval.

"Um…cool?" was all Izzy could offer, watching as Moony congratulated her more appropriately. But Izzy couldn't help but feel jealous, she had just come clean about one of her deepest secrets and Moony barely looked at her. Maybe she had ruined her chance, maybe he thought she would just be trouble…

"Izzy?" Dest's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up seeing Moony with his outstretched hand.

"Oh, sorry, tired…" whispering, she took Destiny's hand and they popped away, back to in front of the orphanage, no one around to notice them appear. Silently they all made their way inside the entrance of the orphanage to where Miss Beth greeted them.

"All of their school supplies are here, the Professor will come within a week to check on them, but it sounds as if they are ready for the school. It was a pleasure meeting them," nodding, he smiled down at them but only looking at Destiny.

"Thank you for your time, children-" She looked at them both and simultaneously together thanked him. Soon after they were sent away, but not before Iz heard Moony ask of Miss Beth,

"Are they both still available for adoption? Cause I was thinking…"

**Sorry, long chapter O.o But I couldn't find a place to split it into two chapters or more! So…the question holds, which girl is Moony going to adopt? Or will he adopt at all?**


	5. Chapter 4

**So…a good few months is better than a few years, right? I apologize for the long break! Been so caught up in school, finally got back to this! More chapters to come soon! Review please :D**

"Izzy? Izzy I'm coming in…" His voice was concerned and a bit confused but she only hid her face in a pillow, not wanting to let him see she had cried. She heard his footsteps across the wooden floor and the squeak of the door as it closed, and yet she still didn't move.

He sighed and sat across on Destiny's bed, watching as she tried to hide herself from him. Ashamed? Upset? Guilty? He waited another minute before placing a hand on her shoulder, moving to sit on the edge of her bed and whisper softly, "Isabelle…"

She didn't answer. Not yet.

"Isabelle…you didn't let me finish before… I wasn't asking about adopting…well yes I was talking about adopting, but not like…what I mean to say…I just…" He took a deep breath, brushing her curled black hair off her back and squeezed her shoulder. "I wondered how you would feel being my daughter."

Iz tensed then, not having expected that. His…daughter? Getting adopted by him, having HIM as a dad? As someone to go to for advice, or get appreciation and attention from? A person to hug and cherish every holiday with? A _real_ family? But then-

"What about Destiny?" It was before she could stop herself, but she finally glanced up at him, hazel eyes green from her crying.

"What about her?"

"I thought…you were going to adopt her? Or…are you adopting us both-" but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I…can't afford to adopt you both, I don't have enough income, I have barely enough for you. But hopefully next year I'll have a new job and we'll come back and bring her home…plus you'll have spent the whole school year with her, and she can come over for Christmas and Easter, but not today…"

Izzy studied him, seeing the regret and guilt in his eyes, realizing he didn't want to leave one of us behind. A question arose in her mind and she asked quietly, "Then why me, over her? Why do you want me…instead of her?" It was his turn to study her for a few seconds before he sighed.

"A few reasons, Izzy, a few. First, you don't know your last name, you have never had one, and I want you to have a TRUE last name at school, one you can live up to, maybe not be proud of but…live up and over. Second, to be honest you seem to receive a bit more…bullying…around here than Destiny does. It-"

"But today, Destiny was called names by another girl, she was bullied-"

"I watched, as I was walking up to come in. And you defended her…so why can't you defend yourself?" Iz met his eyes but then glanced down and shrugged. He lifted her chin back up paternally and handed her the chocolate bar. "Destiny can take care of herself when needed, and within the week you two will be with each other once again, don't worry. And then…to be honest, you're more like me than you realize, Izzy. I love books, and so many other things. I just…" He glanced toward the door before looking back at her, "I want a daughter, I always have, and to me…you would be, are and will be the perfect daughter."

"I-I…" She looked at him a second longer before hugging him tight. "So you really are adopting me? Then…why is Destiny's stuff packed?"

"I don't know, maybe it's her lucky day too," he said as they both laughed. "Come on, can I help you pack your stuff into your trunk? I brought them for you two. Watch," as he pulled two rectangle boxes from his pocket, set them on the floor, took his wand and flicked it at them. "Engorgio."

Izzy gasped as the boxes grew into full-size trunks. He smiled at her and picked them up, setting one on each bed and opened Izzy's, glancing at her. She went over to the dresser and began pulling piles of neat clothes from her drawer, or as she thought were piles. Three shirts, two shorts, two pairs of old jeans, and a dress was all she had, and it was a lot more than what others had gotten. She had just been lucky enough to be the right size for the donations of clothes that were brought in.

"Alright, that should be it. Right?" Looking up at him for approval, he smiled at her and nodded as the door opened. Destiny was there, her eyes still a little red, having been crying but smiled when she saw both Izzy and Moony.

"Hi there," in a quiet whisper, looking at Iz, who set her dress down and ran over to her, hugging her tight.

"Hi," Izzy responded in that quiet whisper. They pulled back and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Destiny, why is all your stuff packed?"

"I could ask you the same question, but it would be the same answer. You're getting adopted," and she smiled over to Moony, who smiled back but looked sad.

"I…I…yea, but that doesn't affect you-!"

"I'm moving to the other girl's room, there's an extra bed, so I won't be left alone. Don't worry, Sydney's in there, and she's really nice, remember? But I'll miss you, you'll write right-?"

"It'll be a week, Dest, but I'll write. Who…who told you?"

"Miss Beth, don't worry I actually think it'll be good. Izzy you'll have a real family, like you always wanted! And I'm okay here, I know that Mr. Lupin offered that next year he would adopt me but…but I want to wait for the right family, or no family at all. But you'll always be my sister,-" hugs Iz tightly, "and I thank you very much Mr. Lupin for your offer. Just…will you take care of her for me?"

"Of course I will, and you're welcome to our home whenever you can make it, Destiny." He walked over and hugged her, and then all three hugged once more.

"Goodbye Izzy," Destiny whispered.

"No, it's not goodbye. It's…it's 'see you later' cause it's only one week and then you can tell me all about Quiddly-pitch or whatever on the train, right? Right." They both laughed again, tears in their eyes and hugged closely.

"See you then, sissy."

"See you."

~ : ~

After Moony had made sure he had the right papers, they walked outside onto the street and glanced around. He smiled down at her, a secret dancing in his eye as he said,

"How does it feel, Ms. Isabelle Lupin, to have a last name?"

"It feels alright, but I think I like having a father much better. Mr. Lupin- I-I mean Father-"

"Call me Dad, sweetheart, and yes?" His hazel eyes twinkled as he swung their hands walking down the street just before twilight.

"Can…can I see your home?" Izzy was curious to see where he lived; she bet it was huge! He glanced at her once more and nodded but was worried. What if her expectations were too high?

"Of course, we'll have supper too. We have to use magic, though, to get there. It's pretty far away, you ready?" He held his arm out to her once more. "Hold your breath. One, two, three-"

Izzy felt the terrible sensation again but quickly recovered from it as they arrived someone in the dark. She saw a dense forest that was full of dark shadows. She glanced to her left to see a dirt drive that went farther than she could see as it bent through the trees. And to her right she found what must be Moony's house.

It wasn't anything spectacular but to Izzy, it was her new home. It was a one-story ranch house, almost like a cottage. It was white but the paint was chipping, and all the lights were out. She glanced around looking for Moony, who had let go of her hand, only to see him open the front door. He beckoned to her to come as he waved his hand and lights flooded the grass. She could see a kitchen inside and other rooms. Running in, she followed Moony to the kitchen.

"Will you teach me to cook? I always wanted to learn how to cook…" Izzy whispered, afraid to talk too loudly in the house.

"Of course I will, but first I'll show you your room. I…I wasn't sure what color you might want, so I left it with the white until you got here, and we'll paint it ourselves some time this week. Deal?" His voice cracked, nervous. There were water stains and cracks in the walls, he had found this at a very low price and had tried to cover it up with magic last-minute but was never very good at it.

"Deal, should I unpack? Or…or-" just as nervous, bites her lip looking up at him.

"Unpack, then come to the kitchen. If you want, I can show you how to make a few simple things, then we can watch a movie? It's not very good, and I only have The Wizard of Oz but-"

"A m-movie? Really?" Her eyes brightened in awe and she nodded, getting to unpacking quickly, excited. But suddenly she stopped and looked up before running to Moony, gripping her hand and whispering, "Thank you."

"'W-welcome, Isabelle," smiling down at her before going back to cook the first meal for their new (but small) family.

~ : ~

A week later, after a multitude of days of fun and games and a week like no other in Izzy's childhood, she woke up in her room now decorated in green. She had read through all of the school book's at least once and the wizard fiction novel over three times. It took her a few minutes after being intoxicated by the smell of bacon to remember she would be leaving on a train today. Bolting up, she got herself dressed, bed made and cleaned her room.

Moony walked down the hallway to Izzy's room with a plate of scrambled eggs, fluffy pancakes and bacon, expecting to surprise her and wake her up only to almost hit her with the door. "Isabelle! What are you doing up already! And packed-?"

"I woke up and couldn't wait to get packed. Plus, now I can spend more time with you before I go away…right?" But then she saw the huge plate in his hand and her eyes widened. "That isn't ALL for me, is it? I can't possibly eat this all-!"

"Oh I bet you could, if you REALLY wanted to," Moony replied with a smile as he set the tray down and hugged Izzy close. "But before we eat, I had a question for you…" His voice had become all-serious and Izzy glanced up with a bit of confusion. He tried for a brave smile but he seemed indecisive, before asking, "Have you been happy here this last week? With me?"

Without even hesitating, Izzy nodded, "Of course I have! We went hiking and even camped and had 'smores and I've been able to read ALL these books and I could practice magic a bit so I'm ready for school and I've had the best cooked meals and, and, and-!" She smiled wide looking up at her Dad before hugging him tight. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…you're the best Dad in the WHOLE world! I love you!"

"I-I…" Moony stumbled over his words, unable to get them out, standing there shocked. He hadn't known all the little things they had done had been impressed on her. He hadn't fully considered what her life must have been like at the orphanage, and he hugged her back just as tight. "I love you too, Izzy." He knelt down so they were at eye level. "Now…Hogwarts is the best school you can go to. They have so many great professors, a huge library… I'm positive you'll love it. But I also want you to know that there are…some families in the Wizarding world that look down on…well others because they don't have as much as those families. I don't want you to pay any attention to them, you're going to have so much fun there, the year will pass in no time! I believe in you," as he hugged her again. "Now let's go eat!"

~ : ~

Izzy rushed into the Muggle train station, looking around at all the sights, her eyes wide. She saw trains pulling in and out, adults going for their jobs, schedules for the trains everywhere. "Where do we have to go again, Dad?" She smiled up at him, beaming, loving calling him that. He only rolled his eyes and reminded her of 9 3/4. She ran ahead again, leaving Moony to pull her trunk and looked for the sign. "I can't find it…why can't I find it?"

"Because we haven't gotten there yet. It's hidden from the Muggles, it's for Wizards and Witches to use only. Do you see the signs for Platform 9 and Platform 10? Well, the entrance-"

"Is in between the two!" Izzy finished for him, looking up as he nodded. She started to walk toward the beam, wanting to see if it was hard, suspecting it to not be so when- WHAM!


	6. Chapter 5

**So…a good few months is better than a few years, right? I apologize for the long break! Been so caught up in school, finally got back to this! More chapters to come soon! Review please :D**

"Izzy? Izzy I'm coming in…" His voice was concerned and a bit confused but she only hid her face in a pillow, not wanting to let him see she had cried. She heard his footsteps across the wooden floor and the squeak of the door as it closed, and yet she still didn't move.

He sighed and sat across on Destiny's bed, watching as she tried to hide herself from him. Ashamed? Upset? Guilty? He waited another minute before placing a hand on her shoulder, moving to sit on the edge of her bed and whisper softly, "Isabelle…"

She didn't answer. Not yet.

"Isabelle…you didn't let me finish before… I wasn't asking about adopting…well yes I was talking about adopting, but not like…what I mean to say…I just…" He took a deep breath, brushing her curled black hair off her back and squeezed her shoulder. "I wondered how you would feel being my daughter."

Iz tensed then, not having expected that. His…daughter? Getting adopted by him, having HIM as a dad? As someone to go to for advice, or get appreciation and attention from? A person to hug and cherish every holiday with? A _real_ family? But then-

"What about Destiny?" It was before she could stop herself, but she finally glanced up at him, hazel eyes green from her crying.

"What about her?"

"I thought…you were going to adopt her? Or…are you adopting us both-" but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I…can't afford to adopt you both, I don't have enough income, I have barely enough for you. But hopefully next year I'll have a new job and we'll come back and bring her home…plus you'll have spent the whole school year with her, and she can come over for Christmas and Easter, but not today…"

Izzy studied him, seeing the regret and guilt in his eyes, realizing he didn't want to leave one of us behind. A question arose in her mind and she asked quietly, "Then why me, over her? Why do you want me…instead of her?" It was his turn to study her for a few seconds before he sighed.

"A few reasons, Izzy, a few. First, you don't know your last name, you have never had one, and I want you to have a TRUE last name at school, one you can live up to, maybe not be proud of but…live up and over. Second, to be honest you seem to receive a bit more…bullying…around here than Destiny does. It-"

"But today, Destiny was called names by another girl, she was bullied-"

"I watched, as I was walking up to come in. And you defended her…so why can't you defend yourself?" Iz met his eyes but then glanced down and shrugged. He lifted her chin back up paternally and handed her the chocolate bar. "Destiny can take care of herself when needed, and within the week you two will be with each other once again, don't worry. And then…to be honest, you're more like me than you realize, Izzy. I love books, and so many other things. I just…" He glanced toward the door before looking back at her, "I want a daughter, I always have, and to me…you would be, are and will be the perfect daughter."

"I-I…" She looked at him a second longer before hugging him tight. "So you really are adopting me? Then…why is Destiny's stuff packed?"

"I don't know, maybe it's her lucky day too," he said as they both laughed. "Come on, can I help you pack your stuff into your trunk? I brought them for you two. Watch," as he pulled two rectangle boxes from his pocket, set them on the floor, took his wand and flicked it at them. "Engorgio."

Izzy gasped as the boxes grew into full-size trunks. He smiled at her and picked them up, setting one on each bed and opened Izzy's, glancing at her. She went over to the dresser and began pulling piles of neat clothes from her drawer, or as she thought were piles. Three shirts, two shorts, two pairs of old jeans, and a dress was all she had, and it was a lot more than what others had gotten. She had just been lucky enough to be the right size for the donations of clothes that were brought in.

"Alright, that should be it. Right?" Looking up at him for approval, he smiled at her and nodded as the door opened. Destiny was there, her eyes still a little red, having been crying but smiled when she saw both Izzy and Moony.

"Hi there," in a quiet whisper, looking at Iz, who set her dress down and ran over to her, hugging her tight.

"Hi," Izzy responded in that quiet whisper. They pulled back and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Destiny, why is all your stuff packed?"

"I could ask you the same question, but it would be the same answer. You're getting adopted," and she smiled over to Moony, who smiled back but looked sad.

"I…I…yea, but that doesn't affect you-!"

"I'm moving to the other girl's room, there's an extra bed, so I won't be left alone. Don't worry, Sydney's in there, and she's really nice, remember? But I'll miss you, you'll write right-?"

"It'll be a week, Dest, but I'll write. Who…who told you?"

"Miss Beth, don't worry I actually think it'll be good. Izzy you'll have a real family, like you always wanted! And I'm okay here, I know that Mr. Lupin offered that next year he would adopt me but…but I want to wait for the right family, or no family at all. But you'll always be my sister,-" hugs Iz tightly, "and I thank you very much Mr. Lupin for your offer. Just…will you take care of her for me?"

"Of course I will, and you're welcome to our home whenever you can make it, Destiny." He walked over and hugged her, and then all three hugged once more.

"Goodbye Izzy," Destiny whispered.

"No, it's not goodbye. It's…it's 'see you later' cause it's only one week and then you can tell me all about Quiddly-pitch or whatever on the train, right? Right." They both laughed again, tears in their eyes and hugged closely.

"See you then, sissy."

"See you."

~ : ~

After Moony had made sure he had the right papers, they walked outside onto the street and glanced around. He smiled down at her, a secret dancing in his eye as he said,

"How does it feel, Ms. Isabelle Lupin, to have a last name?"

"It feels alright, but I think I like having a father much better. Mr. Lupin- I-I mean Father-"

"Call me Dad, sweetheart, and yes?" His hazel eyes twinkled as he swung their hands walking down the street just before twilight.

"Can…can I see your home?" Izzy was curious to see where he lived; she bet it was huge! He glanced at her once more and nodded but was worried. What if her expectations were too high?

"Of course, we'll have supper too. We have to use magic, though, to get there. It's pretty far away, you ready?" He held his arm out to her once more. "Hold your breath. One, two, three-"

Izzy felt the terrible sensation again but quickly recovered from it as they arrived someone in the dark. She saw a dense forest that was full of dark shadows. She glanced to her left to see a dirt drive that went farther than she could see as it bent through the trees. And to her right she found what must be Moony's house.

It wasn't anything spectacular but to Izzy, it was her new home. It was a one-story ranch house, almost like a cottage. It was white but the paint was chipping, and all the lights were out. She glanced around looking for Moony, who had let go of her hand, only to see him open the front door. He beckoned to her to come as he waved his hand and lights flooded the grass. She could see a kitchen inside and other rooms. Running in, she followed Moony to the kitchen.

"Will you teach me to cook? I always wanted to learn how to cook…" Izzy whispered, afraid to talk too loudly in the house.

"Of course I will, but first I'll show you your room. I…I wasn't sure what color you might want, so I left it with the white until you got here, and we'll paint it ourselves some time this week. Deal?" His voice cracked, nervous. There were water stains and cracks in the walls, he had found this at a very low price and had tried to cover it up with magic last-minute but was never very good at it.

"Deal, should I unpack? Or…or-" just as nervous, bites her lip looking up at him.

"Unpack, then come to the kitchen. If you want, I can show you how to make a few simple things, then we can watch a movie? It's not very good, and I only have The Wizard of Oz but-"

"A m-movie? Really?" Her eyes brightened in awe and she nodded, getting to unpacking quickly, excited. But suddenly she stopped and looked up before running to Moony, gripping her hand and whispering, "Thank you."

"'W-welcome, Isabelle," smiling down at her before going back to cook the first meal for their new (but small) family.

~ : ~

A week later, after a multitude of days of fun and games and a week like no other in Izzy's childhood, she woke up in her room now decorated in green. She had read through all of the school book's at least once and the wizard fiction novel over three times. It took her a few minutes after being intoxicated by the smell of bacon to remember she would be leaving on a train today. Bolting up, she got herself dressed, bed made and cleaned her room.

Moony walked down the hallway to Izzy's room with a plate of scrambled eggs, fluffy pancakes and bacon, expecting to surprise her and wake her up only to almost hit her with the door. "Isabelle! What are you doing up already! And packed-?"

"I woke up and couldn't wait to get packed. Plus, now I can spend more time with you before I go away…right?" But then she saw the huge plate in his hand and her eyes widened. "That isn't ALL for me, is it? I can't possibly eat this all-!"

"Oh I bet you could, if you REALLY wanted to," Moony replied with a smile as he set the tray down and hugged Izzy close. "But before we eat, I had a question for you…" His voice had become all-serious and Izzy glanced up with a bit of confusion. He tried for a brave smile but he seemed indecisive, before asking, "Have you been happy here this last week? With me?"

Without even hesitating, Izzy nodded, "Of course I have! We went hiking and even camped and had 'smores and I've been able to read ALL these books and I could practice magic a bit so I'm ready for school and I've had the best cooked meals and, and, and-!" She smiled wide looking up at her Dad before hugging him tight. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…you're the best Dad in the WHOLE world! I love you!"

"I-I…" Moony stumbled over his words, unable to get them out, standing there shocked. He hadn't known all the little things they had done had been impressed on her. He hadn't fully considered what her life must have been like at the orphanage, and he hugged her back just as tight. "I love you too, Izzy." He knelt down so they were at eye level. "Now…Hogwarts is the best school you can go to. They have so many great professors, a huge library… I'm positive you'll love it. But I also want you to know that there are…some families in the Wizarding world that look down on…well others because they don't have as much as those families. I don't want you to pay any attention to them, you're going to have so much fun there, the year will pass in no time! I believe in you," as he hugged her again. "Now let's go eat!"

~ : ~

Izzy rushed into the Muggle train station, looking around at all the sights, her eyes wide. She saw trains pulling in and out, adults going for their jobs, schedules for the trains everywhere. "Where do we have to go again, Dad?" She smiled up at him, beaming, loving calling him that. He only rolled his eyes and reminded her of 9 3/4. She ran ahead again, leaving Moony to pull her trunk and looked for the sign. "I can't find it…why can't I find it?"

"Because we haven't gotten there yet. It's hidden from the Muggles, it's for Wizards and Witches to use only. Do you see the signs for Platform 9 and Platform 10? Well, the entrance-"

"Is in between the two!" Izzy finished for him, looking up as he nodded. She started to walk toward the beam, wanting to see if it was hard, suspecting it to not be so when- WHAM!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, so I decided that I would lengthen the chapters a bit, so it may be a bit confusing for those of you who have read this far, but there's nothing new in the past chapters, don't worry!**

Izzy fell back to the ground, looking up with her eyes wide at the girl who had knocked her down. She was short and Izzy couldn't guess her age. She had long, shimmering blond hair and these stormy grey eyes. She had a kind of air about her as she fell back toward what Izzy assumed was her family. They were all blond haired, radiating a power she couldn't place, but one she definitely didn't like. They wore expensive looking clothes but didn't seem too happy about it, glancing at Muggle's with almost a look of disgust. Izzy stood up, "I'm so sorry! That was my fault, I didn't see-"

"Are you alright, Izzy?" Moony came up behind her, helping her, his eyes concerned before glancing up at the family and putting a fake, polite smile. "Lucius…Narcissa…" he nodded civilly, helping his adopted daughter brush dust off of her clothes.

"Lupin…is this…yours?" Lucius asked with almost a tone of apathy, as if the thought of Moony having a child be unthinkable. Izzy frowned.

"I'm his adopted daughter. Who are you?" She glanced at the girl she had run into, who was giving her a distasteful look like Lucius' but her eyes gleamed with apology and curiosity.

"These…are the Malfoys, Isabelle. Is it…Draco's first year as well?" He glanced at Narcissa for an answer but she seemed to be gazing at Izzy, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes, and Jett's as well." Once again, Izzy caught a small bit of a dislike in his tone when he said the name "Jett," obviously the girl's name. She was reassuring the other blond boy that she was alright, obviously bickering.

"Well…I apologize for the mishap. Have a good day," Moony nodded before gripping Izzy's shoulder tight and leading her into the stone barrier. She flinched thinking she was about to get a bloody nose but when she opened her eyes she found a completely different picture. Families were buzzing around, some with long robes that looked like bigger versions of her Hogwart's robes. Kids bustled around, running toward the train, with owls hooting loudly. Izzy frowned again, remembering she didn't have a pet to bring with her this year, but didn't let Moony see.

"Welcome to Platform 9 and 3/4, Izzy," Moony said with a wide smile, trying to hide his distaste from whatever was bothering him. He moved them away from the entrance toward the mass of people, and as she approached she saw the giant, crimson train. Smoke was piling from a pipe, and there were at least a dozen train cars, or so she thought.

"It's huge! And…is that the Hogwart's Express?" She almost bounced with excitement, forgetting about the small squabble with the family just a few minutes before. Moony put his hands on her shoulders to still them and looked down at her with a proud smile.

"This is where we part, Izzy. Will you write every once in awhile? You can use the school owls… And whatever house you are put into, it'll fit you the best. I…" He hesitated again, glancing around and settled on the blond-haired family of four again. Izzy noticed the lady, Narcissa, was still looking at her with a puzzled expression. Moony stepped between them and bent down again. "I love you, and I'm very glad you came to live with me. We'll discuss about coming home for the holidays in a bit, but…I just wanted to tell you…your last name-" Suddenly, the train whistle called sharp and loud and there was a scramble for the train. Moony sighed and hugged her, "I'll tell you soon. Now come on! You don't want to miss this!" He snaked through the crowd, adding her trunk magically to the pile and brought her to the stairs. "Owl me! Now go on, love you, have fun!"

She glanced back at him before hopping in and bounding up the stairs but having no idea where to go from there. She glanced down the hallways and decided to take the less-populated route, trying to find other First Years she could possibly befriend. As she turned to go down that hallway a familiar-looking, brown-haired girl called her name.

Izzy turned just in time to be almost knocked down to the floor in a bone-crushing hug. She froze at first not realizing who it was before- "DEST!" She laughed and hugged her back, smiling so wide, she couldn't believe she had forgotten that her best friend would be here too! "How are you!"

"I'm pretty good, the week went by fast, I think. I have so much to tell you though! You know the Johnson brothers, well we had a football game and I was goalie and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! We need to find a place to sit first-" Izzy said, still laughing.

"Oh! I already have one…I think. I'm not sure, it was empty so I just put my bag down there, oh and Stripes will be waiting there too, so I don't actually know but-"

"Who's Stripes?" Izzy asked, feeling like she had missed an entire year of her best friend's life rather than just a week.

"Stripes is my kitten that Miss Beth gave me because I'm leaving for school, and she wanted me to take a little piece with her…so this is one of her cat's kittens. Here, he's really funny!" Dest pulled her along until they entered the compartment where two others were already sitting. Izzy entered cautiously, feeling their gaze go on the two of them. One was a boy, a bit plump and a boyish sort of face. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair and eyes that looked like they analyzed your every move.

"Hermione, Neville, this is Izzy! She's my friend, I've known her for ALL my life and we just found out only a month ago that we're witches, and she's really smart!" Dest, who was smiling, hoping to almost impress the two others, glanced at Izzy.

"Erm…hello," she answered, waving her hand in a friendly gesture, never comfortable around strangers.

"Nice to meet you, you hadn't happened to find a toad on the way, did you? Neville here lost his and, well, did you see one?" Izzy shook her head and Neville frowned, his hands going nervously through his hair.

"Gram is going to kill me…" he muttered as he glanced at Hermione, who once again seemed to be thinking.

"Well…where did you last see your…toad?" Izzy asked sitting down before yelping as a big fuzzy creature jumped onto her lap. It took her a moment to realize it was a kitten and not some odd creature about to bite her. He was white with black stripes like a tiger, and he rubbed the side of his head against Izzy's hand. She gingerly petted him and his fur was soft and smooth. Glancing up she found Dest smiling at her as if to say, "See? Stripes. I told you he was perfect!"

"He was in my hands and I got on the train but then some boys hit my shoulders and he hopped out of my arms."

"Here, come on Neville, we should change into our robes now before there's a line anyways. We can look for Trevor on the way. Will you and Izzy keep a look-out for Trevor, too, Dest?" Both girls nodded and Hermione and Neville left to look for the frog.

"So…what about you? How has the past week been with…with Mr. Lupin?" Dest asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Izzy glanced at her, trying to read her feelings on the matter but couldn't.

"It was pretty good, I got to go camping. He lives in this cottage in the middle of the woods, and its small but it's great! I really wish you had come though…it would have been so much more fun." Izzy gave her best friend a sad smile before hugging her. "I missed you, being able to talk to you in person. Even the letters weren't enough…but now we're going to be able to see each other all the time! Just like before, right?"

"Right. I missed you too, Izzy, but I got along… Worst case, I could always go and talk to Miss Beth. But you're right, we'll see each other every day and it'll be as it should be!" They talked for a bit longer, retelling stories of the past week apart and predicting what the magic school would be like.

"I heard on the train there's also a candy cart…do you think that's true?" Izzy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Neville was talking about it before. I think it went past us already though…"

"Darn, I was going to buy us a chocolate bar or something. Mr. L- I mean, my Dad gave me one Galleon to use if I got hungry. Think I'm allowed to go looking for it?" Izzy bit her lip, glancing toward the compartment doors as if the candy cart would appear so she wouldn't have to.

"I don't see why not. I'd rather stay here and change, just in case Hermione and Neville come back. I can come if you need-" Dest corrected herself, beginning to stand.

"No! No it's alright; I'll go and be right back. I'll ask about Trevor on the way as well!" Izzy stood, smiling and held the Galleon tight in her hand as she began down the hallway. She saw older students that towered over her, some smiled at her and others glared as she walked past. All along the way, though, she didn't see the candy cart once. She was about to turn back as she saw an older student walk from the next train down with a handful of candy in his hands. Following where he came from, she entered into the train.

It was one long, open caboose, with no compartments but furnished tables and chairs. Everything looked expensive; there were chandeliers on the roof of the train, drapes over the windows. All of the students wore their school robes, which were trimmed with silver and green. She tried to think back to Hogwarts: A History if there was some meaning to it. Before she could remember, though, she walked right into a blond haired girl, shorter than herself but who looked familiar.

"Ow- Oh! You're Jett! I met you on the platform, right? I never got to introduce myself, I'm Isabelle Lupin-" Izzy stuck her hand out as Jett turned around to study her, but before she could speak or move another voice rang out from behind her.

"What are you doing here? Mudbloods don't belong in the Slytherin Carriage." Jett moved to the side to glance back at the other blond boy she had seen on the platform: Draco Malfoy.

"You're…Draco Malfoy, right? Why don't I belong here? I'm just coming to get some candy-" Iz said, cocking her head to the side, confused by the word "mudblood" as well as his attitude for her being here.

"Jett, come sit back down, we don't associate ourselves with them-"

"Don't tell me what to do-" Jett crossed her arms but sat down anyways, across the table from him and stared out the window.

"Associate with who? I'm just trying to be friendly-!" Getting a bit annoyed, Izzy's eyes flashed.

"Well we will never be friends. You shouldn't even be allowed IN Hogwarts, my Daddy's trying to change that, in the Wizengamot-" Draco retorted smugly, smirking down at her.

"What is the Wizen- whatever that is, and why does it matter? I haven't even done anything to you-"

"My Daddy says you don't actually have any magical power. You're just Mudblood scum-"

"That's enough." An older voice came from behind Izzy and she jumped. Turning around she saw a taller boy with a badge that read "prefect." "She's here to get candy, keep to yourself, Malfoy." He gave Draco a look before walking away to sit farther in the train cart. Draco gave her a look of pure disgust but turned away, not saying anything more but talking in hushed whispers with two other boys that looked to be their age.

Moving along, she quickly bought the candy and walked out of the carriage, not even glancing back at Malfoy. She had just reached the compartment with Hermione, Neville and Dest all inside when the train began slowing to a stop.

**I apologize if this isn't moving very quickly, but I'm trying to get a base line for the story. It should speed up within the next few chapters! Review please, it always helps me to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, including its characters, setting or anything else.**

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. To be honest, lost interest a bit in writing along with focusing on school. Back and ready to continue. Read and review :)**

_What _is_ this place?!_

Iz followed Dest onto the shore with Hermione and Neville, looking around at the surroundings as sailed toward the looming castle. The dense forest hid the trail that supposedly led to the school, where all of the older students had gone. They had arrived at a place called Hogsmeade Station, and an enormous man had motioned the first years over off to the side. Izzy was still amazed at the gigantic castle painted onto the canvas of bright blue sky. The towers with their turrets, the large glass windows, and the overall size of the structure astonished her.

Dest nudged her side as she glanced out to see a boat drifting by itself with the huge man inside it. Everyone else had already gotten in boats, so Iz scrambled to get in with the other three so they could take off. Just sitting, she was startled when it tugged itself through the lake, now shocked at how smooth the water was, like glass. The scenery was even better from the middle of the lake! But as Iz's boat passed another, she overheard a girl telling one of the others about a supposed gigantic squid. Dest heard too and rolled her eyes but kept them on the water as if looking for it. The boats slowed as they pulled themselves onto the shore, the giant man looking around as if someone may have fallen into the lake by accident.

"Wait- where's Trevor-!?" Neville began to panic as he checked the boat to see where his pet toad had gone.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The giant man held out his hand, holding the dark green toad as it croaked. Neville let out a sigh of relief as he nodded and quietly took the amphibian."Ever' one account'd for?" No one answered him, and so he turned and knocked on the enormous castle door.

As if the tall, stern-looking witch had been guarding that door, she swung it open to let the new students in. She glanced at each and every one of them, as if analyzing them and picking the trouble makers right out from the group. Once everyone was inside, they all crowded together in one group, as if worried that something unexpected would happen.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid nodded in the tall woman's direction, smiling amicably.

"Hagrid, the feast is about to begin," the professor nodded the large man toward the doors. He nodded, smiled to a boy with black, messy hair before disappearing through the huge doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your new home for the next few months. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before that begins you must all be sorted into your Houses. All four houses have equally produced powerful and outstanding witches and wizards. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be your family while here, each with a professor in charge for that house as well as student prefects. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever House you are assigned to. When I return, we shall proceed in." She left them alone for a moment as she walked down another hallway.

"Wait! How are we going to be sorted?!" Destiny turned wide-eyed to Izzy, who smiled and shared a look with Hermione.

"It said in _Hogwarts, A History_ that you have to take this test in front of all the students, physical running and-" Iz began, trying not to laugh.

"No! I know you're lying, you're laughing! Hermione-?" As Hermione began to explain the Sorting Hat to Dest, Iz overheard an argument. Turning around she spotted Jett, the girl she had run into, and Draco arguing with the black haired boy the giant had smiled at earlier. Yet, before she could really hear anything McGonagall had returned and quieted them all.

"Now, form two lines and follow me," as she began walking toward the entranceway. Iz saw Jett and Draco but specifically steered clear of them, still uncomfortable with the look the blond boy had given her. The doors opened and the line marched in, clumping in front of what Izzy presumed the professor's table. Once everyone was there, with all the older students staring at them, Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and set an old hat on top of it. Iz watched as it opened its mouth and began to sing a song. Iz listened to the descriptions of all the different houses, trying to think all the while what house she would best belong to. As the hat finished, the whole hall burst into a thunderous applause. Professor McGonagall stood and began calling off names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blond pig tails began cautiously up the stairs, nervous-looking. She sat and faced all of the students as the hat fell over her eyes. Within a few seconds the mouth of the hat opened and cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and walked quickly over to the table, students and ghosts welcoming her with cheers.

"Black, Jett!" The blond-haired girl she had run into at the platform nervously went up from her cousin's side and sat, biting her lip. The hat took a bit longer with this girl, and the hall waited in silence when it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Iz glanced at Draco, who looked surprised before he frowned, watching as his cousin walked nervously over to the Gryffindor table. No one applauded her, but a few prefects welcomed her in a friendly manner, as if everyone was in shock. Professor McGonagall kept the list moving. Iz watched as Dest was called up and joined Jett at the Gryffindor table, smiling as the Gryffindor students clapped her in welcome. She watched as Hermione went to join Destiny at the Gryffindor table, and clapped as Neville joined them as well. She braced herself, knowing she was next as Professor McGonagall called out,

"Lupin, Isabelle!" Iz glanced around, blushing by instinct at being singled out and gingerly approached the stool with the hat. She wiped her black wavy hair out of her eyes, staring at the back wall to avoid eye contact and felt the hat settle onto her head.

She jumped involuntarily as a small voice whispered into her ear, "Isabelle Lupin. Recently adopted by Remus Lupin, interesting… Yet, you do not know of your parentage, I see."

_Am I allowed to make requests? Or ask questions?_ Iz asked involuntarily, curious. _You know who my parents are? Can you tell me? Were they magic, too?_

"Alas, my dear, I am not able to give out that information. Heed this advice: many people have more than one side to them, even if from your point of view you only see one side. Now, as to a House… Dedicated to friends, intelligent but so many talents…so many possibilities for the future…"

_All my new friends are in Gryffindor, Mr. Hat, sir, and they seemed to be a good fit for me-_

"That may be so, but you are self-motivated, you will feel you have a lot to prove as time continues…cunning, intelligent… I believe you would be best in- SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall pulled off the hat and Iz immediately glanced over at Destiny and Hermione and Neville, but progressed to her new House. It didn't seem right to her, she didn't understand his words that she felt she would have a lot to prove. She sat at the long table that clapped her welcome, smiled to them and turned back to the chair. Still befuddled by the Sorting Hat's decision, she missed the almost immediate decision of Draco Malfoy being sorted into Slytherin house.

Draco walked over to the table like he owned it, sitting between two large boys that had been sorted before him. He made no means of acknowledging her existence and she rolled her eyes. The sorting ended as Blaise Zabini joined the Slytherin table and the hat was taken away. Once again Iz glanced over to the other side of the hall at her newly made friends sitting without her. She looked up as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose to give her the four words she would never forget at the opening speech: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Everyone laughed and cheered. As he sat down, plates of a variety of foods appeared in front of her.

Iz ate quietly, listening to others conversations, the natural eavesdropper she was, but also looked for a group of people she could converse with. Everyone, even the first years, seemed to already know each other and have their groups. She glanced at the girl sitting next to her, gossiping about a wizard magazine or something. To her left, the older students were talking about classes and school subjects as she noticed the badges on their robes. Across the table from her sat a group of boys obviously led by none other than Draco Malfoy.

He leaned comfortably back, all of the boys facing him as he talked, yet looking uncomfortable as a ghost flew to sit next to him. The ghost was a ghastly image, with blank eyes and covered in blood. She blinked in surprise before quickly looking down at her food, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring. Once again her ears picked up on Draco's conversation about his summer vacation. Iz glanced to her right only to catch the eye of the girl sitting there. The girl straightened and gave Iz a once-over, as if sizing her up for something, but Iz couldn't think of what.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle, and you are?" Iz said with a friendly smile, holding out her hand to shake the girl's. She took it gingerly, still sizing her up as the other girls went on to their own conversations.

"Pansy Parkinson," the girl wrinkled her nose as if something bothered her. Quickly she turned back but the other girls introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode. Iz smiled to each, Daphne's greeting the warmest. She was about to begin a conversation when Pansy took their attention again back on to the magazine. Iz turned away to glance at Draco, listening to his conversation, noticing his volume had lowered. He was obviously talking about something important with the boys that sat next to him.

"Mother is going to be so displeased, and Father… Oh, I don't know what Father will do. She was sorted into Gryffindor! Maybe we can get them to change it, have her re-sorted… And then here we are, letting Mudbloods into Slytherin! This is ridiculous; do you see her second-hand clothes? It's disgusting, and I bet she'll lose us plenty of points-" Draco glanced up, not realizing Iz had heard the entire thing. They caught each other's gaze and stared before Draco scowled and looked away.

"What do _you _want?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone, but cautious as if unsure she had heard anything.

"Were you talking about your cousin? Why can't she be in Gryffindor?" Iz asked, confused by why he was getting so upset over this fact, trying to ignore the statements he had said, not allowing herself to quell on the thought that he was probably talking about her.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you-" Draco began but the boy to his left interrupted.

"Yeah, we don't have to explain ourselves. But Gryffindors are idiots, they think they are better than us, and they're Mudbloods-" Draco nudged him hard as if to silence him, giving him a sharp look. He turned back and gave Iz a cold stare, trying to get her to drop the subject.

"What's a Mudblood?" Iz asked, completely confused but acting confident, beginning to understand the mind games he played. He smirked at this and waited a few second before answering with a sneer.

"Well, a Mudblood-"

"Malfoy! What did I tell you about your attitude? I will dock points if necessary," the boy next to Iz scowled at Draco. Draco gave the older boy a cold stare as well, but scowled and ignored Iz the rest of the dinner. After finishing, she was about to turn back and begin a conversation with Daphne when the Headmaster rose. Everyone quieted immediately, looking up at the long-bearded man standing before them.

"A few announcements before we head off to the dorms…" Iz tuned out as she eavesdropped on Malfoy's whispering again but was unable to determine what he said. Suddenly everyone began singing different tunes with lyrics to what must have been the school song, and Iz tried to keep from laughing. She glanced over as red-haired twins at the Gryffindor table sang the last few words slowly by themselves before everyone clapped. The plates and food had disappeared from the tables and the first years clumped together in their own kind-of cliques as prefects directed them out of the hall, Iz just following Pansy, Daphne and Millicent.

Iz glanced around looking to wave goodnight to Destiny at least, yearning to talk with her like they used to. Sighing, she followed the Slytherins as they turned down a hallway that seemed to slope down and the doors of the Great Hall disappeared.

"Are we going underground-? Wait! The dorms for Slytherin are underground, aren't they?" Iz turned to Daphne who nodded but Pansy pulled her over to her other side, as if to keep her from talking to Iz. She sighed, watching as they walked a bit deeper and passed bars that looked like those on cages. She almost ran into Pansy as they stopped suddenly, at a doorway that had somehow appeared. The prefect in front announced the password to get in and watched as the door magically swung open. Iz walked cautiously into the room to find it well-decorated with very expensive décor. She wasn't the only one looking around, but in the corner of her eye she watched Draco smirk _that_ smirk again and plop down into a chair as if he owned the whole room.

"First years, up to bed! The prefects will come around to be sure everyone is up nice and early for breakfast in the morning. Boys dorms over there, girls through there." Iz glanced at the boy who had been defending her all day lead the first years into their dorms before following the other girls into the staircase that led down. The light turned greener than it had been in the common room. They were motioned in to an empty room to find all of their trunks on beds around the room. Iz easily found hers, older looking than all the rest and the spot right in the back of the room. She smiled, glad they had put her here, hoping she'd be able to sit in her bed and read and do homework without anyone bothering her. As she was about to start unpacking, Pansy came over and plopped down on the fresh covers.

"Thanks for getting your stuff off my bed," she smiled up at Iz as if she were queen of the universe. Iz set her trunk down and glanced back up.

"What?"

"This is my bed, clearly, so I thanked you for getting your stuff off of it. Now, you're probably exhausted so you should go and unpack-"

"Pansy, her stuff was already there-" Daphne came over, beginning to defend Iz but backed off at Pansy's stare. Pansy then glanced back up with that bitter-sweet smile at Iz, who now frowned but didn't know what to do. She had always given in to the girls at the orphanage, but this was HER bed.

"My stuff was here, I think we should stay-" Iz began quietly, afraid to speak.

"But my stuff is here now, so…I suppose it's my bed!" Pansy motioned her over to a bed across the room, no different from her own except for location.

"But-" Iz began again but Pansy just smiled at her and Iz grew defensive. "My stuff was here first. I was here first. This is my bed and I would kindly appreciate it if you would move."

Pansy frowned suddenly and stood, obviously not used to being stood up to. "Now listen here, I run this dorm, this room, everything, and if you get in my way-"

"Lights out in ten minutes!" The older prefect girl who had shown them the room entered before taking in the situation. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes-"

"No, nothing, just getting to know each other. Ten minutes until lights out? We'd better hurry!" Pansy smiled sickly sweet at the girl again as Iz turned to watch her go, not being fooled at all. Iz turned back to Pansy smoothing out the bed sheets. She stood up and as the door closed her face turned furious, "Now listen here, freak. A Mudblood like you has no place in Slytherin house, and no place to be in my way! So stay out of my stuff, out of my way, and don't talk to any of us. Night," she said, turning away and whipping her short hair out as she walked back with her trunk to the other bed. Iz realized she had never meant to really take the bed, just hassle her.

Iz sighed and glanced at the other girls, none of whom seemed to have been caring about the situation. That is until Iz caught Daphne's eye at one point and she rolled her eyes and smiled a small friendly smile. Iz smiled a bit more as she unpacked and undressed, happy to know she had at least one other person in her dorm that wasn't controlled fully by Pansy.

The one-minute warning was called for lights-out and Iz pulled the covers back to climb into her bed when she felt something wet and slimy glide over her hand and screamed, jumping back. A garden snack slithered off her bed onto the floor as a prefect rushed in. Seeing the snake, she sighed and made it disappear, glanced around the room as if looking for the culprit before closing the door. Pansy, with the hangings already closed around her bed, called as the lights went out, "Goodnight!" Iz could almost see the triumphant smirk on Pansy's face as she climbed into her bed, ready to sleep off her eventful day.

**How are you enjoying it so far? It should be picking up now, action wise. I'm still an amateur writer and any comments about writing or grammar, as well as constructive criticism, is welcome! Review please!**


End file.
